


Relationship's trouble

by Gemenice



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Seriously bunch of characters in Tony's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper dared Tony to come up with name of one person he would be able to maintain a relationship with. So Tony goes through his mental list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship's trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Old fill for my best friend. Also, I refused to read it again, so sorry for the mistakes.

He was pretty sure it wasn’t the fact that he COULDN’T maintain a relationship. Seriously. Why shouldn’t he? If he was INCAPABLE of it, it would mean he would be something less than the rest of the world – which he was so NOT. He was Tony Stark, after all, he had everything what others did, only better.

So, obviously, the fact that none of his partners stayed long enough was THEIR fault, not Tony’s right? And he was NOT counting the one night stands – cause those couldn’t be considered partners and his relationship with them was pretty awesome.

‘Hi, awesome breasts, did you ever give boobjob? No? I can show you.’ And that was it. Thanks for business, it was fun, now please get out, because I have serious work to do. So, no, those couldn’t be considered serious relationship. Those were just… hookups.

… and okay, maybe that girl, which Tony forgot the name of already – but he was with her a whole WEEK (which was, possibly, because she stalked him and he had to get the court to remove her from his side), maybe she was a bit of unhappy relationship – but he had Pepper take care of her, so everything was nice and dandy again.

… and there was the hook up with Loki. But ONCE AGAIN, that wasn’t THAT serious because… yeah, as fun as it was to fool around and to mess up with Fury and Thor, it was that. Messing up with Fury and Thor while getting some awesome sex on the side – though he’ll never say that to Loki, of course, the guy thought already too much about himself. Though, his ass  WAS pretty tight and-

Oooookay. Not going there.

Tony shook his head and frowned on the paper in front of him. Why was he doing this thing anyway? Sure Pepper told him to write the names of people with whom he COULD have stable relationship and she was smart enough to put it as a dare. Smart woman – if Tony didn’t like her so, he’d have to think of a way how to get rid of her.

He sighed and glared at the blank paper.

Well…. He COULD write Steve down. Tony put a lot of work into making the Captain realize that sucking a cock wasn’t a sin that will send your soul to hell – which, he wasn’t sure of and truth to be told he didn’t really care about souls – what would he need one after DEATH anyway, but he was not going to tell that to Steve – not before they fucked at least. So they fucked and… well… each went their own way. BUT…. Tony COULD stay in the relationship if he wanted to, right? It was only that Captain America wasn’t a challenge anymore and changed into puppy in love. And as much as Tony appreciated good body lick he didn’t need people to watch out for him in EVERY mission. He had Pepper for that.

He huffed, crossing Steve from his mental list. Hmm…

There was still Natasha – though there was a LOT of booze included then and, Tony will admit, maybe a little ‘high’ feeling of surviving  a bomb going off so close next to them (Avengers missions were pain in the ass) and Tony was really thankful NOT remembering that night – though it was a bit disgusting waking up in the morning, Natasha’s (even though pretty) boobs, pressed against his back with his dick covered in dry semen and condom. NOT a best morning.

Tony shook his head, quickly crossing out Natasha’s name as well. Suuure THAT relationship could work – he wanted to keep his balls though, and Natasha might’ve something against that. He was pretty happy to be able to feel them – or feel someone other touching them, cause you know – playing with yourself was fun, lots of fun, but it was still better if someone else could play with them too. Tony’s balls needed it, they begged for it and Tony could swear, sometimes they begged loud enough for all world to hear.

He looked at the paper and frowned.

There was still Hank and Janette – he could try that threesome with them, but… yeah, while Janette was all nice next to him, he wasn’t sure Hank would agree – and he didn’t like Hank’s machines so it was out of it.

He frowned.

“Jarvis? Give me a name of someone I had here more often than once last month?” He asked. “In my bed?”

“Well, by the weird weather only over your house lately, I would say Miss Ororo Munroe can’t forget about you, sir.”

Tony blinked. Stooorm, right. There was the time when they fucked outside between the bolts – and as awesome as that was… well… she was not challenging enough either. It took only some time getting into her pants and as good as it was – she was all clingy and smiley afterwards. It was easier to let JARVIS deal with her – though… yeah, it would be nice to be able to get some tan into your own back and not having to watch the storm that was over HIS own house.

Damn… maybe he shouldn’t have messed with her. He’ll think of some anti-storm thing later.

Talking about Storms… there was Johny. And as fun as he was in bed, he was still… not interesting enough. Sure Tony couldn’t say that as long as they STAYED in bed – but… once they got out, as much as he enjoyed Johny being all… him like, he had no need to stay into anything serious with him – meeting every now and then when either couldn’t be bothered to plan company for night, sure, but… he wouldn’t want to spent longer than few days in row with him.

… then there was Reed of course. Who was… very interesting when it came to talking – if you added a few jokes in his speech every now and then but he was pretty boring in bed. Tony rolled his eyes, pushing the paper away – did the man even KNOW any other position than missionary? Or did he think that’s the best way to have babies? Seriously.

He glared at the paper, playing with the thought of making his eyes on his suit throw some laser beams that could throw some things on fire when the door behind him opened.

“I’m NOT finished yet, Pepper, but I WILL Be.” He huffed, shuffling the paper under the pile of books.

“I don’t really CARE. You FORCED me to help you and yet, you’re staying at HOME while I’m dealing with YOUR clients. That was not part of the deal.”

Tony blinked and turned around… before smiling sweetly.

“I thought you liked caring for people, dear?” He asked sweetly. “And how did you get inside my lab? It’s coded.”

Matt rolled his eyes – at least Tony was sure he was doing something like that behind the dark glasses that were in the way. Tony liked seeing Matt’s eyes, even if they were so… weird. Especially since they were so weird – looking into normal eyes could get boring. Staring into Matt’s, wondering what made them ‘see’ when the radar was on and how was it when it wasn’t… now that was way too fascinating.

“Every button’s giving out specific sound when you press it – sorry to break it to you.” Awww and the sarcasm in Matt’s voice. Now that was just gold.

“And the people I LIKE helping are usually WAY lower on the food chain than YOUR Clients.”

Tony smiled sweetly.

“If you’d parade yourself around in leather, I think they would be too busy drooling to cause you any troubles.” He offered, smiling even more when he noticed Matt’s grab on his cane tighten.

“Shut up and come deal with them yourself if you don’t want that cane showed up your ass.”

“Another kink of yours? Good to know.” Tony leered, knowing Matt will be able to hear it in your voice – and it was so… funny and adorable at the same time as the lawyer’s cheeks slightly reddened.

“Shut up.” He growled turning around and walking out, the cane forgotten on his side. Hm.. it was funny how Matt didn’t feel the need to use it around Tony anymore – all the pretense was down.

He chuckled as his eyes strayed to Matt’s ass. Now… if Matt was as fiery in bed…

“Are you coming?!” Matt’s voice carried to him and Tony grinned.

“In a moment!”

It didn’t take even that long to Send Pepper the e-mail with two words.

‘Matt Murdock.’


End file.
